


Reassurances

by dragonsoul1



Category: Blood-C (Anime)
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/F, Fluff, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 07:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18006914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonsoul1/pseuds/dragonsoul1
Summary: Mana and Saya have been living together for years, but sometimes they still need reassurances.





	Reassurances

“I'm home!” Mana yelled, as she closed the door behind her and took off her shoes.

Saya poked her head out of the kitchen doorway cautiously; recognising that it was Mana, she smiled one of her rare smiles. 

“Hello, my love. Did you have a pleasant day today?” she said, a hint more emotion in her voice than she'd had when they'd first found each other again after her final showdown against Fumito, and her subsequent memory loss. It was hard to believe that it had been five years since then. 

“Oh, you know, about as pleasant as usual,” Mana replied, hanging up her bag and coat. “A few new stories that'll pay the bills, a new lead on a stray Elder Bairn, and a few things that the governor asked me to look into...”

Saya perked up at the mention of an Elder Bairn. “New sightings?” she asked. 

“Better!” Mana exclaimed, handing her lover a piece of paper with an address. “I found the things lair! Apparently the police are trying to block off the building, since they've lost multiple officers in there according to missing persons reports!”

Saya smiled.

She had come to hate the loss of human life, but had also accepted it as a necessary risk in trying to find and kill the Elder Bairn, her primary source of food. 

“Thank you for getting me this information, la chérie! I know it's not easy for you...”

Mana smiled and shook her head, “It's nothing, Saya. As long as I can keep coming home to see your smile, I'll be fine!”

Saya blushed, something rare for the Human form Elder Bairn. 

“Anyway,” continued Mana, as she brushed past her lover and went into the kitchen, “what did you make for dinner? I'm famished!”

Saya smiled again, her lover was as predictable as always. “Omurice!” she said, pulling Mana's seat out for her. “Your favorite.”

Mana grinned. Saya knew her well, and it showed. 

 

-~-

 

Mana was having a nightmare again. They didn't happen often, she'd last had one more than six months ago, but that didn't make it any less terrifying.

In her nightmare, she was being chased. She never quite knew what was chasing her, only that it hated her, that it was hungry, and that it wanted to drain her body dry of blood. 

Normally, the nightmare ended when she tripped and was impaled on a sword, at which point she would awaken with a scream, often waking Saya, if she was there and not out hunting Elder Bairn.

But something was off this time. 

The dark alleyway that the nightmare normally took place in wasn't as dark, the ground was almost completely smooth, with just enough texture that she wouldn't slip, and every so often Mana would pass a storm drain, or a cellar window. 

Suddenly, Mana reached a dead end. Slowly, she turned around, dreading what she would find, only to come face to face with- 

“Saya?!” she gasped, except that there was something clearly different about this nightmare version of Saya: she was somewhat withered, her clothes were in tatters, and her eyes were red and glowing. This nightmare version of Saya looked at her, as though puzzled at being recognized. 

“Oh my... Saya, what happened to you?” Mana knew this was only a dream, but that didn't mean she wasn't deeply in love with her. 

Saya growled, and took a few steps closer to her, but instead of running, Mana stopped forward and pulled her into an embrace. Saya froze, seemingly confused by the situation. “Ma...na?” she growled, trying to understand. 

“It's okay, Saya, I'm here...” Mana whispered to her, pulling her closer, “I'm here...”

“Hun...gry... Need...” Saya grunted out, her eyes glowing red, “Need... Blood... Human... Blood!”

Mana looked shocked for a moment, and then, without hesitation, took off her scarf and pulled down the hem of her shirt, exposing her neck. 

“Go ahead, my love” she said, “take what you need”

Saya looked stunned for a moment, then asked “Are... you sure?”

Mana nodded quickly, then winced as Saya bit into her neck, and began sucking hard, pulling blood from the wound. Mana was sure that she would pass out from the blood loss and wake up from her nightmare; but then suddenly Saya stopped drinking, and pulled back. She appeared much more like her normal self, and gave her a concerned look. 

“Mana! Are you okay?!” she exclaimed, holding her hand over the bite. 

Mana smiled weakly. “Are you feeling better, my love?” she asked, feeling somewhat tired. She wouldn't die from blood loss, but she was more tuckered out than she was after one of her and Saya’s lovemaking sessions. 

“Why did you do that?!” Saya said, tears in her eyes. “It's not safe! Have you forgotten that I'm a monster?” 

Saya bent over Mana, holding her in a close embrace, “I don't know what I'd do if I lost you...”

Mana smiled and returned the embrace. “You're not a monster, Saya. Not to me,” she said. “And even if you are, you'll still be my monster!” 

Saya pulled back enough to look Mana in the eyes, and then, suddenly, she was bawling her eyes out, tears streaking down her face, and onto Mana's. They hugged, with Mana soothing her, stroking her hair and cooing softly. After what felt like an eternity, Saya pulled away. 

“Mana...” she said, “what is it you see in me?”

Mana smiled. “I see a girl who's known loneliness all her life, and wants nothing more than to love and to be loved, to hold someone in her embrace and never let go,” she said.“I also see a courageous fighter, who has fought for longer than she can remember, and wants nothing more then someone to protect and fight for.” 

Then, Saya smiled and said “Well then, will you be my reason to fight? Will you be the one to whose embrace I always return?”

Mana said “Yes, my dearest.”

And then they kissed, both of them having the same thought, “She is the one with whom I was always meant to be with, and she is the one with whom I will always protect and cherish.” 

 

-~-

 

When Mana awoke the next morning, she found herself facing the slowly waking face of Saya. 

“Good morning, my dearest...” Mana said, leaning forwards and lightly kissing Saya on the lips. 

“And good morning to you too...” Saya replied, returning the kiss. 

“Breakfast?” she asked, sitting up at the same time as her lover. 

Saya smiled. “Of course!” she said, sliding herself out of bed, then hesitated. “I know you had another nightmare last night,” she stated, suddenly seeming much less energetic. 

Mana paused as she got ready to get up herself, one leg out of bed. “Oh... I'm sorry, did I wake you?” she asked. 

“No...” Saya replied, “I know you had the nightmare because I was IN the nightmare. I've been in them from the beginning, I just... never knew how to tell you... I'm sorry...”

Mana paused for a moment, before responding, “You know what happened last night, then? You remember what I said?”

Saya nodded, staying silent.

“Then take those words to heart!” Mana said, crawling up behind her lover, and wrapping her arms around her, “because they'll always be true, no matter what happens!” 

Saya smiled, and turned around; they kissed, pressing close to each other, their mouths opening, their tongues meeting and dancing, and their arms grasping onto each other for dear life, as they each basked in their love for the other. 


End file.
